


Vision

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure he should be there, but he had to know…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short (very short) missing-scene for The Seer. Something I would have liked to see. (written in 2007)

He wasn't sure he should be there, but he had to know.

John entered the infirmary and noticed that Davos was alone, his daughter nowhere in sight. As he approached his bed, the older man turned his head towards him and smiled; John was sure he already knew why he was there.

"Colonel Sheppard."

"Hi. Err… How are you feeling?" he asked before wincing; and he thought that Elizabeth's bedside manners needed to be improved.

"You're not here about that, I know."

"No, you're right. I… a friend of ours, she's missing…"

"Elizabeth Weir," Davos interrupted him and John nodded. He extended his hand towards him. "Come. You might find the answers to your questions."

Unsure of what he could see, John slowly closed the final distance and took the Seer's hand. His breath caught in his throat as images were flying in his mind.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but as it stopped he released the hand he was holding and took a few steps back. He breathed heavily, a questioning look directed at Davos.

"I don't know either, Colonel."

"But it will come true."

"None of my predictions haven't, so yes, Colonel, it will."

"Not this one," John said with resolve. "This one won't happen. No matter what I have to do, it won't."

"You can't change the future, Colonel."

"The hell I can't!" he growled, but low enough to not alarm whoever else was near. Without a goodbye for the Seer, he left the infirmary, already trying to find a way to change what he saw. He didn't know the circumstances surrounding it, but he was determined to not let it happen.

He knew he could seek his friends' help, but it was something he had to do by himself. He wouldn't tell them about what he saw; he didn't want to alert them on what he might try. He still didn't know exactly what he'd do, but what he knew was that he would anything to stop this future from happening, even if he had to make a choice that only few would understand.

Fisting his hands, and clenching his jaw, he went out on the balcony, the one he had often found her. Looking out in the sky, he renewed the vow he had made what now seemed like ages ago.

"I will find you, Elizabeth. I will find you and save you, I promise."

Unknown to him, someone else had stepped onto this very balcony the moment he spoke those words. They frowned, knowing that the Colonel was up to something, but also understanding what he might be feeling.

After all she had made that same promise so many times in the past.

Fini


End file.
